battleofwarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato
The Yamato is a Japanese battleship featured in the game. It is the most powerful ship in the game. until it was superseded by the H41. However with flags, it is still the most powerful ship in terms of damage due to a quirk in its main battery similar to that of Bismarck. Tactics Big and burly, this 65,000 ton beast is armed with 460mm caliber monsters delivering punishing damage upon contact and with flags, this beast deals upwards of 70K damage per salvo, the most destructive main battery in the game. While the H41 and Montana deals higher base alpha damage with 60k and 58k respectively, Yamato's main battery is composed of 2 different calibers with it's smaller main battery being 8 inch cruiser guns. This is more of an advantage because that means the effects of damage boosting flags are doubled as it affects both of the main batteries. The ship also boasts fearsome AA, being only outdone in this regard by Montana, Brooklyn, Yukikaze, Wisconsin, and H41. All this firepower comes at a cost though. She is sluggish. moving along at only 27 knots and 34 even when fully upgraded, she will have a hard time chasing faster opponents which are mostly faster ships. Another disability of Yamato is the lack of secondaries. This causes issues as if a destroyer sneaks up on you while you are focused on something else, you have no means of defense until you realize the danger you are in too late. When playing a Yamato. When playing a Yamato, its best that you act as a support ship. Its slow reloading guns, slow speed, lack of torpedoes and automatic secondaries make this ship an easy prey when brawling. Avoid destroyers always, as this ship is very cumbersome. Avoid also going into the front lines. It may do well when handling enemies one by one, but the ship is in great danger when under heavy fire. Seek the coverage of allies, as this ship's large size and average AA (relative to her size) makes it an easy target to Aircraft Carriers. When playing with a Yamato, Defend your ally Yamato, it can have a heavy impact on the course of battle if controlled by a skilled captain. Its large guns can help relieve its teammates in having to do most of the job. The ship, due to its size and poor AA, is notorious from being the prime target of many. When against a Yamato. Due to its size and being cumbersome, it is very easy to hit the ship, even when at 5 kilometers. Sneaking at a Yamato with a vessel bearing torpedoes (such as the Shimakaze, Tirpitz, Scharnhorst, Repulse, etc.) can be a great way of dealing heavy damage or even sinkin a ship. Aircraft Carriers can also be useful at dealing with a Yamato Upgrades (Please insert a table and the list of upgrades of the Yamato). Inaccuracies. # The ship, in reality, has one of the smallest turning circles, one of the quickest turning, and one of the most manuverable due to its auxiliary rudder. In game, the ship has the longest turning time and also lacks the auxiliary rudder. # After its design was changed, the pagoda mast only looked a bit more innacurate in proportion to its appearance in reality. # Given the fact that the Yamato has nine 460 mm guns, it deals less damage than the H 41, which only has eight 420 mm guns. ## However the german guns did have a much longer barrel in proportion to their caliber, and better quality ammunition, nearly negating any advantages the larger 18 inch guns had in firepower. In fact this very same thing allowed the guns shells on the Iowa class ships to have slightly better destructive capability than the 18 inch guns shells once it gets to their targets despite their smaller caliber. # The ship lacks AA guns on its no.2 and no.3 turret. Category:Battleships